


Feeling

by DevilJesus



Series: Super Psycho Love [10]
Category: CIX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: “Ah, here he comes now,”  the teacher announced, opening the door and smiling as a Neko walked in.Byounggon’s eyes widened as he looked over the almost ethereal Neko before him. He smiled politely back at Byounggon, he was wearing his uniform to the tee, he had soft looking Neko blond hair and deep chocolate eyes with a small mole beneath one of them. “Woah...” Byounggon found himself gaping at Neko.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekoss by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Lee Byounggon | BX
Series: Super Psycho Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Feeling

Byounggon ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He’d failed again. Recently, all his grades in his statistics module had been slipping; meaning if he didn’t pass he wouldn’t get the job offer at the end of university. 

“Byounggon-shii, your performance isn’t getting better, what happened?” His teacher asked; his eyebrow raised as he observed the young Alpha closely. 

Byounggon shook his head, “I-I don’t know...”

“Well, if you want to pass this module I suggest you put in the work,” he replied almost angrily. Byounggon nodded to him. The elder Neko teacher sighed, “I can find you a tutor if you’d like?”

Byounggon thought about it for a second before biting his bottom lip and nodding. “I think that would be good.”

“Great! I’ll arrange it for next lesson!” The teacher clapped and gestured for him to be on his way. 

Byounggon sighed as he made his way through the corridors; still holding his results in his hand. 

“Hyung!” 

Byounggon flinched slightly as he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He turned and smiled at his childhood friend. “Seunghun-ah,” he sighed. 

His Neko best friend picked up on his attitude straight away. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Byounggon held out his paper in front of Seunghun, the Neko took it and frowned. “I failed.” Byounggon grumbled. 

Seunghun looked it over before tilting his head at the Alpha. “Again?”

“Yah! I’m not doing it on purpose!” Byounggon scolded shortly; narrowing his eyes at the younger. 

“Hyung, I think you should lay off the nights out for a while,” Seunghun offered, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Byounggon a knowing look. 

“But I was invited out again this Saturday.” Byounggon complained, although he knew his friend was right. 

Seunghun sighed. “This is for your finals Hyung, it might be best for you to put more focus on that.” 

Byounggon sighed again. “Maybe...”

The Neko rolled his eyes. “What did your teacher say?” Seunghun asked as they made their way through the corridors. 

Byounggon shrugged. “I’m gonna get a tutor,” he informed. 

Seunghun smiled prettily back at him, eyes smiling as well. “Hey, that might be what you need!”

Byounggon chuckled softly. “I hope so...”

Seunghun rolled his eyes again, this time more playfully before gripping Byounggon’s arm. “Anyway! Let’s go get some food! I’m starving!” He dragged the elder down the corridors with his smile never leaving his face. 

  
  
  


-

  
  


Byounggon stood awkwardly beside the teacher's desk as the other students flooded out; thankfully he’d found out that some of the others had been offered tutors too. He was studying Business and Economics, his goal was to graduate and be offered a placement at a nearby firm, he was only in his second year but the statistics part of his module was making it difficult for him to even think about reaching his third and final year. 

The teacher turned his attention to Byounggon before looking him over. “Byounggon-shii, your tutor is on his way over from his own class,” he explained, watching his expression closely as he added; “he is two years your junior and he is a first year.”

Byounggon’s eyes widened and he growled slightly. “What?! Then why is he my tutor?!” He demanded, his pride hurt. 

The teacher sighed and shook his head. “He is studying Mathematics and Statistics, perfect to help you with your module, and he also represents the university at mathletes.” 

Byounggon rose an eyebrow at that, great, he had to spend his free time with some geek. Who in their right mind even wanted to do a full university course about maths? 

“Ah, here he comes now,” the teacher announced, opening the door and smiling as a Neko walked in. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened as he looked over the almost ethereal Neko before him. He smiled politely back at Byounggon, he was wearing his uniform to the tee, he had soft looking Neko blond hair and deep chocolate eyes with a small mole beneath one of them. “Woah...” Byounggon found himself gaping at Neko. 

The teacher cleared his throat making Byounggon stand straight. “Byounggon-shii, this is Yonghee.” The teacher introduced them. 

Yonghee bowed his head politely. “Pleased to meet you.”

Byounggon blinked awkwardly as he realised he’d just been stood staring, he quickly bowed his head in return. “Ah, you too,” he ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. 

Yonghee smiled back at him. “I understand you’ve been struggling with your statistics module?”

“Ah, yeah...” Byounggon replied, still blinking at the sheer beauty of the Neko before him. 

Yonghee nodded, “I can try and help you as best I can, may I have your Kakao?”

“My Kakao?” Byounggon frowned slightly; embarrassingly his heart began to beat faster.

“I need to be able to contact you for tutoring,” Yonghee replied with a slight chuckle. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened slightly; Yonghee’s chuckle was so cute! He nodded his head and pulled out his phone. “Oh right,” he gave the device to the younger boy. 

Yonghee took it and inputted his information before handing it back to Byounggon. “Are there any times and days that you are unavailable?” He asked. 

Byounggon looked thoughtful before he shrugged nonchalantly. “Well, I work part time so..?” He trailed off watching Yonghee’s expression. 

The Neko nodded before he put his own phone back in his pocket after sending a quick message. “Okay, just let me know if the days and times I offer you aren’t doable.” 

“Sure.” Byounggon replied, still dumbfounded by how beautiful the Neko was. 

Yonghee smiled prettily again before he glanced at the clock in the corner of the classroom. “I have a class now but it was nice to meet you, Byounggon-shii.” He bowed his head softly before turning to leave. 

“You too.” Byounggon called after him, watching the beautiful Neko go. 

  
  


-

  
  


It was the next day when Byounggon got a message from his pretty tutor;

**Kim Yonghee**

_ 13:59 _

_ Hey! If you’re free, we can meet at 4:50 in the library? _

“Who’s that?” A voice suddenly asked as they leaned over the back of his chair, a stray hand coming to try and take his phone. 

Byounggon quickly pulled his phone towards himself. “Yah!” He scolded. 

The Neko behind him held his hands up innocently. “Woah, calm down Hyung.” He had a teasing smirk on his face. 

“Jinyoung-ah...” Byounggon sighed as he saw the grin on the younger boy’s face. Jinyoung had been more open and chatty these days, Byounggon couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of a certain Alpha...

“Are you finally seeing someone?” Jinyoung asked excitedly, trying to grab for Byounggon’s phone again. 

Byounggon wrestled it away from his clutches. “No! This is my tutor,” he defended. 

Jinyoung tilted his head curiously before he gave a knowing nod. “Oh yeah, you’re failing maths.” 

“Seriously, did Seunghun tell everyone...” Byounggon groaned. 

Jinyoung chuckled teasingly, he sat beside Byounggon and gave him a serious look. “Well, are you still coming out next Saturday night?”

“I dunno...” Byounggon shrugged. 

Jinyoung stood again; a pout on his face as he looked down at Byounggon. “You’re gonna miss it? But it’s at Ong-Hyung’s house!” He complained. 

Byounggon rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing that Ong Seongwu’s house parties were the place to be. “I know, if I can make it I will.” 

“Good!” Jinyoung clapped him on the back with a grin. 

They stayed in the cafeteria chatting and laughing with each other until Jinyoung bid him goodbye when his mate (the said Alpha…), Kuanlin, came to get him. “Good luck with your tutor, Hyung!” Jinyoung called as he made his way out. 

Byounggon waved him off, gathering his things together and heading towards his last lesson before the end of the day. Thankfully, his last period was self study and research, he was immersed in the lesson and didn’t even realise the hour was over until the teacher had dismissed them. 

He checked his watch and made his way towards the library, his heart was beating fast embarrassingly.  _ What was wrong with him? Did he really want to see Yonghee that much? _

The library came into view and Byounggon quickly made his way towards it.

“Hey! Byounggon-ah!”

He turned at the call of his name seeing two Alpha’s and a Neko approaching him. He smiled at them and nodded to them. “Hyung’s, how are you doing?”

“Just checking you’re still coming to my party next week,” Seongwu asked with a playful smirk, the Alpha was in his university year and from his department. 

The second Alpha spoke, Daniel. “Jinyounggie said you might not be.” He was looking at Byounggon seriously, he too was from Byounggon’s department. 

Byounggon shook his head. “I will! Just need to sort some stuff out,” he replied lamely; they didn’t need to know he was being tutored. 

“Great! Guess we’ll see you later then?” Sungwoon suggested; the Neko in the entourage, he was smiling softly at Byounggon. He was part of the Education department. 

“Yeah, see ya,” Byounggon smiled as the three walked away; waving them off awkwardly. He sighed before making his way to the library. He headed towards the back of the room where he knew there were desks to study. He spotted his pretty tutor straight away. “Yonghee-yah!” He called out casually. 

Yonghee turned to him and smiled before bowing his head politely. “Byounggon-shii, please take a seat,” he nodded to the seat beside him. 

Byounggon sat beside the Neko and noticed the books around him. He looked at Yonghee and smiled. “Hyung is fine,” he reassured. “It’s a bit awkward calling me ‘shii’,” he shrugged. 

“Okay, Hyung,” Yonghee smiled shyly at him before gesturing to the books before him. Byounggon nodded and pulled out his own notes. “What part of the module are you struggling with the most?” Yonghee asked. 

“Algebra and statistics in general,” Byounggon answered honestly. 

“Ah, at least we have a starting point,” Yonghee grabbed one of the books and pulled it open to the relevant page. 

It was almost twenty minutes later that Byounggon realised he’d just been sitting staring at the beautiful Neko. Yonghee’s voice was like silk as he spoke; he even made algebra seem pretty. 

“Hyung?” Yonghee’s voice made Byounggon startle. 

His eyes widened as he realised he’d been caught staring and not paying attention. “Ah, sorry..?”

“Were you not listening?” Yonghee observed with a raised brow and a smile. 

Byounggon shook his head. “No! I was!” He insisted lamely. 

“And..?” Yonghee gave him a playful expectant look. 

Byounggon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I don’t know the answer..?”

“Hyung~!” Yonghee whined, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

Byounggon couldn’t help but think how cute he sounded. He quickly shook his head of his thoughts and held his head. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, I’ll go through it again for you.” Yonghee said softly; a chuckle leaving him as he gazed at Byounggon. 

Byounggon tried to listen to Yonghee explaining the problem but again found himself unable to look away from the beautiful Neko. He smiled while he spoke; almost like he was genuinely interested and happy about what he was saying. His blond hair was sitting soft on his head, it fell into his eyes every so often. “Pretty...”

“Hyung?” Yonghee said back, an eyebrow raised as he looked over at Byounggon. 

Byounggon could feel his cheeks flush, he wasn’t supposed to say it out loud! “Ah! Yeah! The equation,” he quickly deflected, hearing Yonghee chuckle softly beside him. 

After more than an hour, Yonghee closed the book. “I think we should call it a day,” he suggested. 

Byounggon nodded back at him, both of them putting their books away and standing. They walked together out of the library and to the entrance of the campus. 

They both stopped, Byounggon bit his lip slightly, he felt nervous. “I really do appreciate you helping me with this.”

“It’s okay,” Yonghee replied with a smile. “I’ll Kakao you next time?”

Byounggon nodded, Yonghee smiled shyly before bowing his head and waving. Byounggon watched the Neko as he made his way down the street. He smiled to himself, he had a major crush...

  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


The library was their main meeting point; Yonghee messaged a time and Byounggon made his way down the familiar halls. Although their tutor lessons mostly just involved Yonghee talking through the equations whilst Byounggon just sat gazing at him. 

It was Friday, the day before Seongwu’s big party. Coming down the corridor, Byounggon wasn’t surprised to see Yonghee already there. He was confused however, to see the Neko standing outside the library with a nervous look in his eyes. 

“Hi,” Yonghee greeted awkwardly, looking at the library door with a large ‘closed’ sign on it. 

“Hey,” Byounggon replied, raising a brow in confusion at the closed sign on the door. 

Yonghee bit his lip, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t realise the library was closed today,” he looked at Byounggon with an apologetic expression. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Byounggon waved him off with a smile. 

“We could see if there is a classroom free?” Yonghee shrugged lightly. 

“Well, I don’t live too far away so we could go to mine for a bit?” Byounggon found himself suggesting, his eyes widened at his own suggestion seeing Yonghee blinking back at him. 

“Is that okay?” Yonghee asked softly. 

Byounggon quickly tried to think of somewhere else, he couldn’t even believe he’d just offered the beautiful Neko to come to his house! “W-we could go to the off campus dorms instead? My friend Seunghun lives there?” He suggested, maybe having another Neko around would make it less strange. 

Yonghee blinked at him gently before he let out a small chuckle. “Whichever, I’m okay.”

“The dorms are closer..?” Byounggon argued; mostly to himself. 

Yonghee looked thoughtful for a moment before he frowned slightly. “Is Seunghun-Hyung free now?”

“You know Seunghun?” Byounggon asked with confusion and curiosity. 

Yonghee nodded with a smile. “Yeah, he’s dating my best friend Hyunsuk,” he said matter of factly. 

Byounggon blinked at that. “Really?” How had he not even known his childhood friend was dating someone? 

“I’m sure Hyunsukkie said they were meeting tonight,” Yonghee replied with a thoughtful look. 

Byounggon bit his bottom lip, scratching his neck awkwardly. “Oh, I guess we better go to mine then, if that’s okay?”

“Of course!” Yonghee’s eyes lit up as he spoke. 

Byounggon felt nervous as he led Yonghee towards the train station, the Neko was just following behind him smiling softly. As they got on the train, Byounggon wracked his thoughts to try and find something to start a conversation. 

“Have you been struggling with maths for a while?” Yonghee suddenly asked, watching Byounggon’s expression carefully. 

Byounggon blinked back at him before shaking his head. “Not really, it’s only just happened recently.”

“Really? How come?”

Byounggon didn’t want to say it was because he always went out partying, but he knew that was why. Instead he just shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know.” 

Yonghee nodded back at him before holding his bag closer to his chest. As they sat side by side, Byounggon couldn’t help but look over Yonghee’s visuals, again. The Neko was breathtaking, and he seemed genuinely polite and sweet. Byounggon didn’t even know Seunghun knew Yonghee. 

Byounggon gestured for them to stand when they were nearing the correct station. He led the way out the station and towards the main street before heading down a smaller street filled with restaurants and stores. Yonghee was beside him, looking around curiously. 

Byounggon could see his home in the distance as well as his family’s business. He turned to Yonghee as they approached the building seeing the Neko glancing over at him curiously. “Ah, my parents own a restaurant; our home is above it,” Byounggon explained. 

Yonghee’s eyes widened, he blinked as he looked over the friendly welcoming atmosphere around the restaurant. “Really?” 

Byounggon nodded before moving towards the restaurant's door; opening it and bowing to the server at the front before stealthily trying to make his way to the back where the house was. 

“ByoungByoung!” He flinched at his Umma’s voice, turning Byounggon could see him smiling as he moved over towards him; patting his cheek. His Umma’s attention was quickly on Yonghee who stood beside Byounggon. “Who is this?” His eyes were lit up as he looked over the unfamiliar Neko. 

Byounggon looked between his Umma and Yonghee awkwardly. “Ah, Umma, this is-“

“How handsome! Are you ByoungByoung’s friend? I haven’t seen you before? Why did you hide a Neko so beautiful?” Byounggon’s Umma suddenly spoke. 

Byounggon could feel his face turn red; embarrassment flooding through him. “Umma! Stop!” He begged, pushing him back slightly before gesturing to Yonghee. “This is my tutor, Yonghee.” 

“Pleased to meet you,” Yonghee bowed his head and smiled sweetly. 

“Omo! So polite!” Byounggon’s Umma cooed. 

Byounggon groaned before gripping Yonghee’s wrist and pulling him through the restaurant and towards the main house. “We’ll be in the house,” he called back. When they were finally inside, Byounggon turned to Yonghee with a shy and embarrassed expression. “Sorry about that...”

Yonghee shrugged it off with a smile, eyes darting around the room as he looked around curiously. “It’s okay, your Umma seems very nice.”

“Embarrassing is the word I’d use...” Byounggon replied solemnly. 

Yonghee chuckled softly, “I guess that’s all parents.” He shrugged it off. 

“My room is this way,” Byounggon gestured towards the stairs, he could hear Yonghee following him. He pushed the door to his bedroom open and allowed the Neko to enter first. Yonghee chuckled softly. “What?” Byounggon frowned. 

Yonghee shook his head. “I just wasn’t expecting it to be so tidy,” Yonghee smirked playfully as he gazed back at him. 

Byounggon frowned. “Y-yah!”

“I’m just teasing,” Yonghee winked at him, making Byounggon smirk back at him with a playful shake of his head. They both sat side by side at the small desk in Byounggon’s room. “Shall we continue where we left off yesterday?” Yonghee inquired. 

  
  


-

  
  


It was almost an hour later that Yonghee suddenly stopped talking, Byounggon was gazing at him again, he was listening but would rather look at Yonghee than the paper between them. 

“Hyung,” Yonghee’s voice was soft, almost wary. Byounggon looked to the Neko only to see him bite his bottom lip. Yonghee turned in his chair, the small space between them made it so that their thighs brushed. “I can feel your eyes on me.”

Byounggon’s eyes widened and he quickly shuffled back in his own chair; he’d been caught again. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Do you learn anything from our sessions?” Yonghee asked carefully, looking at Byounggon with a raised brow. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened and he quickly spoke. “Of course! I have notes and I did a mock exam and got better grades!”

Yonghee bit his bottom lip; a soft pink flush bloomed on his high cheekbones and his hair glowed prettily. It made Byounggon frown slightly. Yonghee gazed shyly at the elder. “Do you like looking at me?”

“W-what?” Byounggon exclaimed. 

Yonghee’s eyes widened and he shook his head, he began to pack up his books nervously, almost like he hadn’t intended for the words to actually come out his mouth. “N-nothing, it doesn’t matter,” he shook his head. 

Byounggon watched as the Neko shyly glanced at him as he packed away his things. “Yonghee-yah, there’s this party tomorrow night,” Byounggon found himself speaking. 

“Party?” Yonghee tilted his head curiously. 

“Yeah, I think you should come,” Byounggon smiled. 

Yonghee blinked back at him before sighing softly. “Hyung, parties aren’t really my scene,” he said with a soft smile. 

“Oh,” Byounggon scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Yonghee gazed up at Byounggon’s disappointed expression. “I could— I mean... maybe?”

“I’d really like to see you there,” Byounggon smiled as they stood up together. “I can send you the address and time if you want?”

“I’d like that,” Yonghee nodded before looking at his watch. “It’s getting late, I should probably head off.” 

Byounggon nodded and gestured for Yonghee to follow him. “Sure, I’ll take you back through.” He could see Yonghee glancing around his home as he walked them back through, the Neko was smiling gently. Byounggon could swear Yonghee was gazing at him softly. 

“Hope you got some studying done boys!” His Umma suddenly called as they walked through the restaurant, Byounggon’s cheeks were flushed as he shook his head at his Umma with embarrassment. 

“Umma~!” He complained, looking back at Yonghee to see the younger boy chuckling at him. “Sorry about him, again.” Byounggon sighed. 

Yonghee shook his head with his smile not leaving. “It’s okay, really.”

They stood outside the restaurant, Byounggon bit his lip and glanced shyly at Yonghee. ”Do you want me to walk you back to the station?” Byounggon asked politely, the Neko shook his head softly. Byounggon looked at Yonghee curiously. “So, you’ll come to the party?”

“I’ll try,” Yonghee smiled, looking at Byounggon with his soft eyes. Byounggon froze when the Neko moved closer, closing his eyes he felt Yonghee’s lips on his cheek giving him a gentle kiss. “Goodnight Hyung.”

  
  


-

  
  
  
  


“He kissed you!” Seunghun grinned, jumping up and down on his bed as they were getting ready to leave. “Omg! I didn’t think he’d have it in him!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t even tell me you knew him,” Byounggon retorted, a slight frown on his face. 

Seunghun shrugged. “How was I supposed to know he was your tutor?”

“You could’ve told me you were seeing someone!” Byounggon shot back, shaking his head as he fixed his hair back, brushed off his face. 

“Hey, I was going to introduce you to him tonight anyway...” Seunghun said nonchalantly, pouting. 

Byounggon bit his lip as he looked over at Seunghun. “Do you think Yonghee will come?”

“I think he will, Hyunsukkie is coming and they are best friends,” Seunghun mused as he put on his shoes. He looked over at Byounggon with a soft smile and a raised brow. “He’s a bit different from the other Neko’s you’ve taken interest in,” he inserted. 

Byounggon nodded, he usually ended up with one night stands from parties, he’d never really felt smitten for anyone like he did with Yonghee. This was the first time he’d actually wanted to pursue something between them further. “He’s pretty,” he offered Seunghun. 

The Neko rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “Yeah, he is,” Seunghun chuckled back. “Anyway, let’s head out!”

They made their way out of the off campus dorms and down to the street; thankfully Seongwu’s apartment wasn’t too far a walk, about twenty minutes. They laughed as they walked, reminiscing about other parties they’d had at Ong’s. 

“Hyungs!”

They could both see Jinyoung waving them over with a smile on his face. The Neko was wearing tight jeans and a fitted shirt. Beside him, his Alpha Kuanlin was dressed to impress as well, jeans and shirt; you could tell the Alpha was wealthy. 

“Jinyoung-ah, Kuanlin-ah,” Seunghun pulled the two younger boy’s into a hug. 

“Are you excited?” Jinyoung asked with a smile. 

Seunghun nodded before looking over at Byounggon with a teasing smile. “I think Byounggon-Hyung is~”

“It is Yonghee?” Kuanlin asked. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened slightly. “What? How did you-?”

“Nothing is kept quiet Hyung,” Jinyoung grinned back, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. 

Byounggon sighed and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go,” he walked ahead of the other three but could still hear them chuckling behind him. 

“He’s shy~” Seunghun giggled. 

Byounggon could see the familiar apartment in the distance; there were people standing outside with cups of something alcoholic. 

“Hey guys! Come on in!” Seongwu waved them over as he stood outside his apartment, he had a large grin on his face. Jinyoung and Kuanlin were both pulled into a hug, Byounggon and Seunghun nodded to the elder Alpha as they made their way inside. Byounggon’s eyes widened as he saw how busy it was inside the large apartment. 

“Woah, it’s already going off!” Seunghun called over the music. 

“Drinks are in the kitchen,” Jinyoung told them as he appeared beside them again, the four of them headed towards the kitchen; the music was bouncing off the walls as students were dancing and chatting. 

Byounggon and Seunghun stayed together whilst Jinyoung and Kuanlin made their way towards some of the other patrons. 

They were laughing and drinking and having a good time. It was an hour later when Seunghun suddenly frowned before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Byounggon’s eyebrow rose as he saw Seunghun’s face light up. “Hyunsukkie is here!” He said before glancing around the crowd. 

Byounggon could see him waving at someone in the crowd, he followed Seunghun’s gaze only for his eyes to widen and his breathing to quicken. 

_ Yonghee _ . 

The Neko was here! He looked amazing, his blond hair was styled slightly off his face at one side. He had black ripped skinny jeans and a pure white jumper that teased his collarbones. 

Byounggon found himself licking his lips. 

“Hyung!” Yonghee smiled as he waved over at Byounggon, making his way through the crowd before standing before him. 

“Yonghee-yah...” Byounggon’s voice was deep, he looked over Yonghee and could see the Neko smile softly back at him. “You look beautiful,” he found himself saying. 

“T-thank you,” Yonghee replied almost shyly. 

Byounggon couldn’t look away from Yonghee. “I think I-“

“Hyung! Seongwu-Hyung and Daniel-Hyung wanna speak with you!” Jinyoung’s voice suddenly cut him off, making both of them turn to look at where the Neko was. He gripped Byounggon’s arm and began to haul him away. 

“Jinyoung-ah! Wait—!” He suddenly sat down on a sofa with Jinyoung beside him, Kuanlin was perched on the arm. On the sofa opposite Byounggon sat Seongwu with his mate Jihoon sat in his lap, and Daniel with Sungwoon stood behind him. 

“Byounggon-ah, how’re you doing?” Seongwu asked. 

Byounggon shrugged. “I’m okay,” he didn’t really know why the elder’s wanted to speak with him. He was only an acquaintance of them through Jinyoung and from seeing them around the department. 

“Who’s the pretty Neko you’ve brought?” Sungwoon asked as he glanced over to where Yonghee was standing awkwardly. 

“He’s a friend,” Byounggon replied. 

“I haven’t seen him before?” Seongwu frowned slightly, he was well known on campus, everyone knew Ong. 

“He doesn’t look like he suits this atmosphere,” Jihoon commented with curiosity. 

Byounggon looked back over at Yonghee, the Neko stood awkwardly where Byounggon had left him; glancing around with large nervous eyes. Byounggon smiled at him, he looked so cute! 

“Byounggon-ah!” 

Seongwu’s voice made Byounggon look back with wide eyes. “Sorry? What?”

“You can’t even take your eyes off him,” Daniel scoffed teasingly. Byounggon bit his lip.

“Maybe you should get some drinks in him,” Sungwoon suggested, a soft smile on his pretty mischievous face as he overlooked Yonghee. 

“Yeah, it might relax him.” Daniel agreed with the Neko. Byounggon nodded towards them before standing from the sofa. He looked down at Jinyoung and could see him giving him a supportive smile. “We’ll speak to you later, Byounggon-ah.” Daniel added as Byounggon looked back at them. He nodded and bowed his head before walking away. 

Yonghee bit his lip as Byounggon approached. He looked over Byounggon’s shoulder at the group. “Were they talking about me?”

“What? No!” Byounggon quickly replied, feeling like a fool for how he couldn’t be his usual confident self around Yonghee. 

“Hyung...”

“Shall we get a drink?” Byounggon suggested. 

Yonghee blinked back at him before shrugging. “I guess..?” He was looking around the room nervously again. “I don’t think this is my scene,” he admitted. 

Byounggon was suddenly worried that Yonghee wanted to leave. He shook his head. “Wait, you just have to relax,” he tried, reaching over to the breakfast bar and taking two cups; he handed one to Yonghee. “Here.” 

“Thank you,” the Neko took a sip and immediately flinched. Byounggon did the same and realised why. The alcohol was pretty strong. 

“Hyung~!” Seunghun suddenly appeared beside him, swaying his body as he grinned cheekily at them both. 

Byounggon smiled at him and shook his head with a sigh, “Seunghun-ah, how much have you had?”

Hyunsuk was beside Yonghee, the Alpha held Yonghee’s hand and smiled down at him. Yonghee tilted his head at him. “Hyunsukkie, are you alright?”

“Yonghee-Hyung, come and dance with me.” He tugged on their linked hands. 

Yonghee laughed sweetly, “Okay,” he looked back over at Byounggon before winking at him; letting Hyunsuk lead him to where everyone was dancing. 

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Seunghun slurred, even in his drunken state he could still tell there was something wrong with Byounggon. 

Byounggon took a long swig of his drink, watching Yonghee closely as he chuckled and danced with Hyunsuk. It made his natural Alpha instincts flare. Byounggon could see the Neko was finally starting to relax, he just wished it was with him that he felt he could relax, not another Alpha. 

Seunghun was still dancing beside him, “Hyung, C'mon and get your groove on!” He sang as he shimmied over towards where everyone else was dancing. Byounggon laughed at his friend before glancing back at the crowd. He frowned when he lost sight of Yonghee. 

“Fuck.” He growled as he looked over the crowd again. 

A soft chuckle came from beside him. “A handsome Alpha like you shouldn’t be swearing like that.”

Byounggon’s eyes widened as he saw Yonghee standing beside him, the Neko was gazing at him softly; his eyes looked like they were sparkling as he stared at Byounggon. “Yonghee-yah...”

“You know, I came to this party for you.” Yonghee teased, crossing his arms over his chest as he stepped a bit closer to Byounggon. “Shall we dance?”

Byounggon nodded, feeling Yonghee take his hand and pull him softly. Byounggon watched as Yonghee began to sway his hips softly; Byounggon smirked playfully, seeing the almost shy expression on Yonghee’s face, even as his actions contradicted his shyness. 

Yonghee tilted his head at Byounggon’s smirk, he moved closer and used his hold on Byounggon’s hands to put them on his hips. Byounggon gasped, looking down at the beautiful Neko with wide eyes. Yonghee was looking back at him with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Do I make you nervous, Hyung?” Yonghee asked softly as he moved even closer to Byounggon, their bodies swaying together; his hands were now running over Byounggon’s shoulders. 

Byounggon held in a groan and shook his head. “No.”

Yonghee looked up at him through his lashes, a curious expression on his face. “Do you like me?” He suddenly asked. 

“Of course,” Byounggon smiled but could see the Neko looked thoughtful. “Yonghee-yah? What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Yonghee’s voice was small, cautious. 

Byounggon’s eyes widened before he nodded, seeing the shy smile on Yonghee’s lips. He leaned forward and melted their lips together. The Neko was kissing him oh so gently, leaving sweet promises on his lips that were way too light, way too brief. It was driving Byounggon mad, but he let Yonghee control it for a bit longer. 

A wave of something washed over him every time Yonghee’s lips descended on his, something vibrating and exciting and intoxicating. 

It made heat prickle all over his skin, something he’d never felt during a kiss. He moaned from the intensity of the soft touch, anticipation almost getting the better of him, but he restrained his hands from forcing Yonghee against a wall and just having his way with him. He didn’t want to scare the Neko off. 

He settled for just stroking his hands over Yonghee’s cheeks, flaming from how hot he was getting, letting Yonghee drive him slowly insane with the shallow lazy kisses. 

He breathed into the space between them when Yonghee detached their lips to change the angle, opening his eyes for a fraction of a second; meeting Byounggon’s own. 

When Yonghee took his bottom lip in between his own and sucked delicately, Byounggon couldn’t help himself, he tried to lick his way inside, wanting more, way too worked up from everything that was unspoken between them. 

Yonghee smiled, teasing him for just a second more before opening up and letting him in. It wasn’t wet enough and not messy enough, so Byounggon pushed, invading, exploring, mapping, and Yonghee whined a little into his mouth, hands trembling with the struggle to keep him up.

Yonghee pulled back, looking up at Byounggon through his hair, which was now glowing softly. “Shit,” he laughed. 

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Byounggon groaned, running a hand down Yonghee’s throat. He felt the Neko shiver against him. “I like you, Yonghee-yah.”

“I like you too,” Yonghee admitted, gazing up at Byounggon softly. Yonghee chuckled before taking Byounggon’s hand, he led them out of the apartment and outside. 

“Yonghee-yah?” Byounggon frowned, looking back at the apartment they were walking away from. 

Yonghee turned to face him, a soft smile on his face as he gazed at Byounggon. “I told you, it’s not my scene,” he mused. 

“Oh,” Byounggon looked awkwardly at him. 

Yonghee chuckled softly before he approached Byounggon again, his hands on the Alpha’s chest as he looked up at him. “I’d really like you to come back with me Hyung.” 

“Back?” Byounggon frowned slightly. 

“To my house.” 

Byounggon’s eyes widened and he couldn’t hold back the growl that left his lips. His head suddenly felt hazy. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Yonghee reassured, a playful smile on his beautiful face. Byounggon just nodded back at him, his mouth not wanting to form words. 

He watched as Yonghee flagged a taxi before gesturing for Byounggon to get in. Byounggon blinked in curiosity as Yonghee gave the driver his address, it wasn’t far from where they were and this area was known as an expensive area of the city. 

“Yonghee-yah, what is this between us?” Byounggon asked, he wanted to make sure they were both on the same page. The Neko remained quiet; his hands were fidgeting in his lap. “I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

“I do, Hyung!” Yonghee quickly reassured. He blinked at Byounggon and looked away when he realised he’d raised his voice. 

The taxi driver alerted them of their arrival. Yonghee quickly paid him before Byounggon had a chance. They got out of the taxi and Byounggon’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping unattractively. 

Before him was Yonghee’s house, not an apartment but a house, it was huge with a large gate in front of it and a keypad that Yonghee was beside. The gates clicked and automatically opened after Yonghee had entered the password. 

“Hyung?”

Yonghee’s voice made him look back over, the Neko was walking down the drive towards the extravagant house. Byounggon quickly followed after him. He could see two sports cars parked at the front of the house. 

The entrance of the house showcased a large staircase as well as a large family portrait of Yonghee, his parents and his siblings. The home was clean and made with white stone; high ceilings and chandeliers. 

“My father is a CEO, my family is abroad for business or they’re away studying,” Yonghee explained softly, he looked to Byounggon through his lashes as he kept his head down. “I hope you won’t think differently of me.” 

Byounggon frowned at the assumption. “What? Of course not.”

Yonghee bit his bottom lip. “Some people do...” he whispered gently, wrapping his arms around himself almost protectively. 

“Yonghee...”

The Neko smiled softly at him before taking his hand gently, leading him through the extravagant house. They walked up the stairs and to what Byounggon assumed was Yonghee’s bedroom. Books and notes were scattered on the desk and there was a large four poster bed with baby blue bed sheets. 

Yonghee squeezed his hand gently, Byounggon looked back over at him and could see the uncertainty on the Neko’s face. Almost like he was worried that Byounggon would run away. 

Byounggon growled slightly at that, he didn’t want Yonghee to feel self conscious, he wanted him to be confident. He quickly pulled his hand away before cupping Yonghee’s face in his hands, bringing their lips together again for another kiss. He was forceful this time, making Yonghee walk back until his knees hit the bed. 

“Hyung~” Yonghee whispered softly. 

Byounggon rested their foreheads together before pushing Yonghee back on the bed, pulling his jumper down slightly to expose his collarbones. Instantly, his tongue traced over the teasing lines making Yonghee moan beneath him. The Neko was extremely responsive. 

“Hyung, there’s something I - something I should say,” Yonghee breathed heavily. 

Byounggon’s mouth moved to Yonghee’s neck as the Neko spoke, his dark hair falling forward to tickle Yonghee’s face. 

“What is it?” Byounggon ran his tongue along the shell of Yonghee’s ear, causing a pleasurable shiver to pass through him. 

“I—” Yonghee could already feel himself flush from embarrassment. He screwed his eyes shut and whispered, “I’ve never done this before.”

For a moment, Byounggon didn’t say anything and Yonghee’s heart dropped. He went to turn his head and bury his face in the pillow but Byounggon stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek. His voice was soft as he asked, “what do you mean?” 

Yonghee squirmed beneath him and threw his forearm over his eyes. “Don’t make me say it again, please.”

“Yonghee-yah,” Byounggon breathed, “Will you look at me, gorgeous?”

Yonghee took a deep breath before letting his arm fall to the side as he cracked open his eyes. He was greeted by the sight of Byounggon’s soft smile, making his own lips curve up on their own accord.

“What haven't you done before?” Byounggon tried not to chuckle at Yonghee's endearing embarrassed flush. “I don't want to pry, I just don't want to overwhelm you or accidentally push you too far.”

Yonghee sighed and mumbled, "I've never been with anyone before.”

Byounggon smoothed his now glowing hair out with a gentle touch and Yonghee leaned into it. "That's okay.”

“You don’t think it’s pathetic?” Yonghee squinted at Byounggon suspiciously, still insecure about his lack of experience.

“Of course not, Yonghee-yah, if it hasn’t happened, it hasn’t happened.” Byounggon reassured. 

“Are you sure?”

“Very. If anything, I’m kind of glad I’ll be your first,” Byounggon kissed him again, “If you let me, I can make you feel so fucking good. I’ll treat you right, the way you deserve. I promise.”

Yonghee cupped Byounggon’s face in his hands and their eyes found each other in the dim light of the bedroom. He couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. “What have I done to deserve someone like you?” Yonghee mused quietly.

Byounggon brushed their noses together softly. “You deserve everything in the world, Yonghee,” He murmured, bringing their lips together for a long, languid kiss. 

Byounggon pressed their bodies together and got lost in Yonghee’s warmth, in the way the Neko moved beneath him. 

“Tell me what you want,” He said quietly. 

“Everything, I want you. Touch me, take me.” 

Byounggon pulled back to look at the younger boy, blinking at the sheer emotion on Yonghee’s beautiful face. “We can work our way up to that, we don’t have to do that right now.”

But Yonghee had made up his mind, “Please. You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this. I’m ready, please.”

Byounggon smirked at that. “Oh, so I have expectations to live up to. Is that what you’re telling me?” He teased.

“Oh yes, you better work hard to impress me,” Yonghee winked and pulled him close. 

Byounggon chuckled and relented, kissing his cheek “Alright, but we’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Yonghee looked up at him, his brown eyes blown wide, Byounggon could see the vulnerability within them. Yonghee bit his lip and nodded slowly, smiling up at Byounggon. “I trust you.”

They took their time, as they finished getting undressed. Byounggon made sure to stay true to his word. Kisses were stolen between every article of clothing that was shed until Byounggon had Yonghee laid out beneath him again. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He murmured while kissing along Yonghee’s neck. “I want to kiss every inch of you.”

Yonghee whined and squirmed a little beneath Byounggon’s weight, his words making the heat rise to his cheeks again. Just the way Byounggon’s lips were moving across his skin already had him hard and aching. Byounggon grinned against Yonghee’s collarbone at his noises. 

“Are you needy tonight, baby? I suppose I could wait until after I make you come to kiss your entire body.” Byounggon rolled his hips and Yonghee let out a gasp, arching against him.

“Byounggon-Hyung~” 

Byounggon chuckled, taking the hint. “Alright, I’ve got you, beautiful. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Byounggon stretched over to the nightstand, where he spotted a conveniently placed bottle of lube on top of the drawer. He sat back on his knees, between Yonghee’s splayed legs, tossing the lube at his side. He trailed his fingers up Yonghee’s thighs to his hips and back down again, mesmerized by the way Yonghee squirmed beneath his light touches. He then took his time to place kisses along the inside of Yonghee’s thighs, some soft and sweet, others hot and open-mouthed. When Byounggon got to Yonghee’s cock, his eyes darted to the Neko beneath him, seeking permission. Yonghee’s eyes were blown wide as he looked down at him and gave a slightly shy nod.

Byounggon carefully peppered kisses along the smooth shaft before taking Yonghee in his hand and giving a few experimental strokes, then teasingly swirled his tongue around the head. One of Yonghee’s hands came to rest on Byounggon’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair. 

Byounggon smiled at the contact and closed his lips around the tip of Yonghee’s cock, applying the perfect amount of suction as he made sure to work the rest of the pretty cock with his hand. 

Yonghee’s free hand fisted in his sheet at his side as he let out a whine that sounded suspiciously like Byounggon’s name. 

The moment Byounggon took him a fraction deeper, Yonghee’s hips bucked and his cock hit the back of Byounggon's throat, taking him by surprise as he gagged. 

“Oh, shit, sorry, Hyung, I’m sorry!” He covered his face with his hands and tried to close his legs. 

Byounggon smirked up at him, keeping his legs apart. “It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it. Let me see your pretty face.” Yonghee’s hands moved back as he gazed down at Byounggon, his face softened at Byounggon’s comforting words and he continued, “Do you want me to keep going?” 

Yonghee nodded shyly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Would you? Please?” 

“Of course, you’re doing so well for me. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to have you in my mouth,” Byounggon brought his head back down to lick a stripe up Yonghee’s cock, “You taste so fucking good, better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

Before giving Yonghee a chance to gather his thoughts, Byounggon brought his mouth back down on him, taking him until his nose was pressed against him. Byounggon revelled in the way Yonghee’s cock felt in his mouth - hot and heavy. 

Yonghee’s velvety moans spurred him on as Byounggon hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head to build a steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before Yonghee’s fingers were tightening in Byounggon’s hair in warning. “Shit, Hyung, I—ah, I’m close, please.”

“I think you have more than one orgasm in you tonight, hm?” Byounggon said, dark red Alpha eyes peering up at Yonghee through his lashes. He took this opportunity to work the length of Yonghee’s slick cock with his hand. “What do you say, Yonghee-yah? Do you want to come for me? Come in my mouth so I can taste you?” 

Yonghee’s head fell back onto the pillow with a gasp, “please~”

“Oh good, that’s what I was hoping you’d say,” Byounggon grinned and took Yonghee back in his mouth without much warning. 

It only took a few moments and some expertly applied suction, before Byounggon felt Yonghee’s cock twitch against his tongue. Yonghee was only able to let out a feeble warning before his words were swallowed by his cries of pleasure, “Hyung—!”

Yonghee’s cock pulsed in Byounggon’s mouth and soon hot ropes of come were painting the back of his throat. Byounggon swallowed every drop eagerly, paying mind not to choke as he worked Yonghee through his orgasm. He pulled off with a pop when Yonghee’s hand weakly pushed him away, the oversensitivity almost too much for the Neko to bear. 

Byounggon immediately made his way back up Yonghee’s body and gave him a fierce kiss, letting Yonghee taste himself on his tongue. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous when you come,” Byounggon said, peppering kisses over Yonghee’s cheeks and down his neck. “Can’t believe that was all for me. Can’t wait to make you come again.”

Yonghee groaned at the thought, wrapping his arms around Byounggon to hold him close. “Give me a minute to catch my breath.”

Byounggon chuckled, pressing more kisses against Yonghee’s bare shoulders. “You’ll have plenty of time. I’ve got plans for you.” A shiver passed through Yonghee at the hunger in Byounggon’s words. 

  
  
  


“Tell me how it feels,” Byounggon said softly, slowly pressing the tip of his lubed finger inside Yonghee, who was now lying on his stomach as Byounggon got him ready. 

“It’s good,” Yonghee answered, eyes closed to focus on the sensation. “Can I have more?”

“Of course you can,” Byounggon kissed along Yonghee’s spine as he sank the rest of his finger inside. “You’re doing so well,” Byounggon caught Yonghee’s smile against the pillow and he started pumping his finger in and out with slow, shallow thrusts. He ran a hand along Yonghee’s spine, in hopes that it would soothe away any uncomfortable aches the younger may have. 

Once Byounggon saw that Yonghee was taking his finger with ease he asked “think you’re ready for another, Yonghee-yah?” 

Yonghee nodded as a sigh escaped his perfect lips, “I’m ready.”

“Alright, stop me if it’s too much.” Yonghee threw him a look over his shoulder; it was a perfect mix of fondness and exasperation. 

“I will, I will. Hyung, please, I need more.” 

Byounggon hummed. “Needy,” he pressed his lips against the small of Yonghee’s back as he took his time to insert a second finger. Yonghee hissed a little at the stretch and Byounggon comforted him. “You’re doing so good, Yonghee-yah, taking my fingers so well.” 

Byounggon felt Yonghee relax beneath him at the praise and he steadily pressed on until he had both fingers buried deep inside the Neko. He took care to work Yonghee open, scissoring his fingers, and watching as Yonghee’s eyes fell closed as he got lost in the sensations Byounggon was giving him. 

“Turn over for me, Yonghee-yah.” Byounggon said, when he was satisfied that Yonghee was ready, “I want to see your face when I fuck you senseless.”

Yonghee audibly sucked in a breath and scrambled to turn over onto his back, making Byounggon grin. He placed a pillow under Yonghee’s hips for proper leverage before leaning over for a kiss.

“I’m going to take care of you, gonna make you feel so good. I promise.” Byounggon kissed his way down Yonghee’s neck, along his sternum before sitting back on his knees and admiring the vision of the beautiful Neko beneath him. 

The dim light in the bedroom made him seem so soft and pliant, his pupils were blown so wide Byounggon could barely see a ring of dark brown around them, enticing him to get lost in their depth. He ran his hands along Yonghee’s thighs before gently pushing them open a little further to give himself better access. 

“God, you’re so open for me,” Byounggon breathed, mostly to himself. 

He looked up again to see Yonghee chewing his lip in anticipation, he quickly gave Byounggon a condom which the Alpha gladly took, he pulled it over his hard cock before nudging the blunt tip at Yonghee’s entrance. 

“Take a deep breath for me, Yonghee-yah, we’re going to take this nice and slow.” Yonghee nodded, happy for the direction, and parted his lips to take a breath. “That’s it, that’s perfect, Yonghee-yah,” Byounggon cooed. “Keep breathing for me and try to stay relaxed. It might feel strange, but it shouldn’t hurt, okay?” 

“I trust you, Hyung,” Yonghee murmured with a smile, “I know you won’t hurt me,” Byounggon’s heart swelled at the sincerity in Yonghee’s words. 

“Ready?” 

“I’ve been ready for ages,” Yonghee admitted. 

“I’ll take good care of you.” A soft giggle escaped both of them and Byounggon grinned. He kept an eye on Yonghee’s face for any signs of discomfort as he pushed in slowly, giving Yonghee time to adjust to the feeling. 

“How’s that feel?” 

Yonghee looked up at him through his lashes, and murmured, “strange, but good. Big-“

Byounggon chuckled fondly, “You want more?” 

Yonghee nodded. “Please.”

Byounggon pressed in deeper and could barely suppress a groan as Yonghee’s heat enveloped him. “You’re so tight, fuck. Are you sure I’m not hurting you?” He brushed his thumbs soothingly along Yonghee’s hip bones. 

Yonghee huffed, well, at least, that’s what Byounggon figured he was trying to do, but it came out more as a needy sigh. “You’re not hurting me, I promise. And if you dare stop, I also promise I’m going to kick you out of my house.” 

Byounggon finished easing himself all the way in until he was pressed flush against Yonghee. He took a deep breath to steady himself and to give Yonghee a moment to get adjusted to his full size. 

“I can’t believe how well you’re taking me,” he whispered in awe, leaning forward to press their bodies together to steal another kiss. And another. And another. 

Between them, Byounggon could feel Yonghee’s cock, hard again, and it only spurred on his own hunger. Byounggon gave a slow, shallow thrust of his hips, eliciting a melodic groan from Yonghee. Byounggon smirked. “Feel good?” 

“So—ah—so good.”

Byounggon kept going, pulling back a little further every time but not speeding up, making sure Yonghee could feel every inch of his cock as he languidly pumped himself in and out. Yonghee’s eyes fell closed as he focused on the delicious stretch of Byounggon’s cock. 

Bracing one arm over Yonghee’s shoulder, Byounggon ran his other hand along the length of his body, stopping on the way down to tweak a nipple. Byounggon watched in awe as Yonghee’s body arched up into his touch. 

“So fucking responsive,” Byounggon murmured, kissing Yonghee’s forehead. He let his fingers trail down to Yonghee’s hip and his thigh before pushing it up. “Can you hook your leg around me? I’m about to make you see stars.” 

“You seem pretty confident about that,” Yonghee teased breathlessly but did as he was asked, nonetheless. 

“Are you doubting my love-making abilities?” Byounggon retorted with a sharp nip to Yonghee’s ear. 

Yonghee gasped, eyes widening at Byounggon’s choice of words. A pretty flush on his face blooming down his chest and his glowing hair. His hips pushed up on their own accord. “N-never,” he gasped. 

Byounggon took his time to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along Yonghee’s neck as he searched for the right angle inside of him. His hand came to the back of Yonghee’s thigh and pushed his leg up just a bit more, allowing him to get in a little deeper. 

“Shit, right there!” Yonghee gasped, screwing his eyes shut as he threw his head back in pleasure. “Please don’t stop, Hyung, please.” 

“So beautiful, Yonghee-yah. Let me hear you, I want to hear that pretty voice of yours.” 

Byounggon sped up his thrusts a little bit, still making sure to pull back as much as he could before plunging back into Yonghee, hitting his prostate dead-on with every thrust. Yonghee’s mouth hung open as a filthy series of moans tumbled from his lips. Byounggon was sure that just the sound alone would be enough to make him come; but he couldn’t, not before he had taken care of Yonghee. Yonghee’s hands grabbed at Byounggon’s back and pulled him impossibly closer. 

“You’re getting close again, aren’t you?” Byounggon grunted, “I can feel you squeezing around me, feels fucking amazing.” 

Yonghee nodded into Byounggon’s shoulder, too lost in his pleasure to do much else. Byounggon snuck a hand between the two of them and took Yonghee’s stiff cock in his grasp. As he worked him, Yonghee’s moans turned into high and needy whines. 

“Please, please, please,” the words tumbled from Yonghee’s mouth against Byounggon’s skin, like a desperate plead only he could answer. 

“I’ve got you,” Byounggon comforted. “You can let go.”

Byounggon could feel his own pleasure curling deep in his stomach as he worked to bring them both to the edge. Byounggon swiped his thumb over the slit of Yonghee’s cock to spread the leaking precome that had gathered before giving an expertly timed twist of his wrist as he thrust into him. Yonghee’s hips arched off the mattress as he gave a cry and clenched even tighter around Byounggon, his hands grabbing at Byounggon’s back. 

“Come for me, Yonghee-yah,” Byounggon encouraged, actively chasing his own orgasm in a desperate attempt to get the timing just right. “Come on, beautiful, make a mess for me. I know you’ve got another one in you.” 

Byounggon kissed him fiercely, a total mess of teeth and tongue, and it seemed to do the trick as Yonghee stiffened beneath him for just a split-second. The moment of heightened tension hung in the air around them and almost seemed to take away all of the oxygen in the room before both boy’s’ release came crashing down over them. 

Byounggon buried himself deep inside Yonghee as he came with his name on his lips. Yonghee’s cock pulsed in Byounggon’s hand as Byounggon worked him through his second release of the night. 

When their cries of pleasure finally finished echoing throughout the room, Byounggon slowly pulled out of Yonghee, causing the Neko to wince slightly. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Byounggon peppered kisses on his shoulder. “Are you a bit sore?”

Yonghee hummed contently, his eyes closed. “Yeah, ‘s good though.”

Byounggon grinned and kissed his lips softly. “Perfect. Let me get you cleaned up a bit, then we can sleep, yeah?”

“Perfect,” Yonghee echoed. 

Byounggon was quick but thorough in his clean up, exhaustion was quickly settling into his bones as well. He found his discarded shirt on the floor by the bed and gently wiped Yonghee down with it before attending to himself. He turned the light off before settling on his back beside Yonghee and hauling him onto his chest. 

Yonghee quickly nuzzled his way as close as possible and tilted his head up wordlessly to ask for a kiss. Byounggon obliged and their lips met softly in the darkness, it was a tender exchange that had Byounggon’s heart swelling. He rubbed his hand in small circles over Yonghee’s back and murmured, “You did so well for your first time.”

“Yeah?” Yonghee’s shyness suddenly came back, he couldn’t help the insecurity that flooded back into his voice. 

“Yes.” Byounggon said firmly, “Yes, god, Yonghee-yah, you made me come so hard. It was amazing,” Byounggon’s lips found Yonghee’s forehead in the dark. “Now, get some rest. You need it after that.” He felt Yonghee shift slightly next to him, the younger was gazing up at him with a serious expression. “What is it?” 

“I want this to mean something, I don’t...” he trailed off, looking unsure and worried. 

Byounggon frowned. “Of course it means something,” he assured. 

Yonghee looked to him with an expression that Byounggon could only describe as heartbroken. “It’s just, you have more experience than me but, I really like you Hyung.” He confessed. “I want this to mean something more, I don’t want you to feel that this was a one-night stand.” 

“I never saw it like that, Yonghee-yah,” Byounggon reassured quickly. He knew why the younger felt that way, after all Byounggon had a lot of experience and they both ran with different groups. They were like polar opposites. Byounggon was more focused on the social side whilst Yonghee was more academic. Byounggon’s family were poor, Yonghee’s were rich. 

“Will you go on a date with me? Will you be my mate?”

Byounggon laughed softly making Yonghee look slightly anxious, Byounggon was quick to explain his humour. “Of course! But we’ve done this all the wrong way!”

“I guess we have!” Yonghee agreed with a chuckle of his own. 

Byounggon bit his lip before kissing Yonghee’s nose gently. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” He kissed down to the Neko’s lips, “I would be honoured to be your mate.” 

Yonghee’s cheeks flushed as he kept chuckling softly, he moved closer to Byounggon and shuffled into his chest. “Thank you, Hyung.”

Byounggon kissed the crown of Yonghee’s head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was determined to make them work, they were from different worlds but the feelings he had for Yonghee were too strong to let the Neko go. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
